Today, systems for detecting, e.g., white and/or yellow road markings based on monocular or stereo video cameras, are mass-produced. The functional principle is based on detecting the differences in contrast between the road-surface covering and the marking and generating the information about the lines from them. Such systems are described, for example, in German Patent Application Nos. DE10311240A1 and DE102005033641A1.